Dib is Gone
by Invader Griz Jau and Rel
Summary: How would Gaz cope if Dib were to one day commit suicide? Here's how I think it would go...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This idea just came to me one day and I decided to just roll with it. Please enjoy. Gaz might seem abit OOC,but I think that considering the circumstances, it isn't wrong. Please review! :)**_

__In the Membrane household, Gaz had the table ready for her and her brother to eat. She walked to the foot of the stairs before shouting for him.

"Dib! Get down here and eat your stinkin' dinner!" She waited, but there was no reply. "DIB!" Now she was really angry. He knew better than to ignore her. She started climbing the stairs. When she got to his door she went to pound on it, but the first time her fist made contact with the door, it opened. Inside, Dib's room was a mess. Everything was in pieces. Gaz walked in and pushed the door closed behind her. His computer was broken. Glass from the moniter littered the floor. His sheets were all over and torn to pieces. There were black fragments of fabric that Gaz couldn't identify everywhere. She walked around to the other side of her brother's bed and what she saw there made her freeze. Dib was laying on the floor his shirt was bloody. His eyes were open, but glazed. There was a knife in his chest. There was someting different about him, but Gaz couldn't figure it out. Then she realized what it was. He wasn't wearing his trench coat.

That's what that black fabric all over the floor was. It was the pieces of his most prized possesion. Gaz turned back towards the door and saw a note stuck to the door with another knife. She went over and ripped it off the door. It was Dib's handwriting. It said, 'Gaz, I can't take this life anymore. If you're reading this I have finally worked up the nerve to take my own life. It seems cowardly, I know, but who would take my life for me? Not anyone cares enough to do me that one favor. They would say they were doing it for my own good but the only way for my torment to end is for me to no longer be of this world. I've destroyed everything in my room if you're reading this. That includes my research on the paranormal, even Zim. Even he would not have ended my life, had I asked him to. Please tell dad that this is what I wanted. Don't let him think it's his fault and please don't let him try to replace me. Please try not to miss me, I always knew you loved me even when you were making me pay for something I did wrong. Try to be strong. I would apprecitate it if you would bury me out by that tree in the back yard. Remember when we were younger and I'd climb that tree everyday? Good times.

Your loving brother

Dib'

Gaz stared and stared at the note. She walked downstairs to the phone. Here, she hesitated. Did their dad really deserve to know? Of course he did, but would it be better to just not tell him? No. She had to tell him. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Membrane labs, how can I help you?"

"This is Proffessor Membrane's daughter. I need to talk to him about my brother."

"I'm sorry, he's busy right now you'll have to call back later."

"No! I'm talking to him now! This is important!"

"I don't like your tone young lady!"

"I have to talk to my father now!"

"Fine! Please hold." Gaz listened to the cheesy elevator music while she waited for her dad to pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Dad, it's me, your daughter."

"What is it honey?"

"It's Dib."

"He's not trying to raise the dead again, is he?"

"No. He went to them."

"I don't understand, daughter."

"He's dead! He killed himself."

"I'll be there in just a minute." And with that the line went dead. Gaz hung the phone up and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels. None of her favorite shows made her feel any better. Eventually she stopped on a channel that was on comercial. When the show came on she instantly regretted stopping there. It was Mysterious Mysteries, Dib's favorite show. As soon as it came back on, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She went to the kitchen and took a leftover slice of pizza out of the refrigerator. She was about to take a bite of it when she realized there were anchovies on it. The one topping Dib liked that she didn't. She put it back in the box and grabbed a slice from the other half of the pizza. She grabbed a plate and went back to the couch. She sat there staring at the blank TV screen with the plate with the pizza just sitting on her lap.

She sat like that until her dad walked into the room. She stood up and put the pizza on the end table when her father walked in.

"So daughter, you say your brother killed himself?"

"He did. He also destroyed everything in his room. Even his research on the paranormal and the one possesion he treasured most, his trenchcoat."

"Let's go see his room."

"Alright, but I have to warn you, it's totally trashed." Gaz led the way to her brother's room, dreading the moment her dad would want to see his dead son. As she opened the door, Gaz bit the inside of her cheek. She was afraid her dad would lose it. She was right to think he would.

"Why? Just WHY?"

" He didn't like his life. There was skool, there were his issues with Zim..."  
>"And me calling him insane."<p>

"Dad, in his note, he explicitly said it was NOT your fault."

"Still, that must have been so hard on him, his own father calling him insane."

"I'll take care of cleaning his room and everything."

"Thank you daughter." Proffessor Membrane walked away after that. Gaz waited until she heard the door to his basement lab close then went and got her secret stash of money from her room. She left the house and went into town. She knew exactly where she was going. She went into the store, found what she was looking for and grabbed them. The cashier gave her a funny look for buying two coats that were exactly the same, but she ignored it. When she got out side, she put hers on and hurried home. She went straight to her brother's room and pulled the knife from Dib's chest. She got a clean shirt from his closet and put it on him over his bloodstained one. She then went to her closet and got her shovel. (Don't ask me why she has a shovel in her closet!) She went to the tree in the backyard and began to dig. She didn't stop until she was sure the hole was deep enough. She realized what she had forgotten to do, went back to her brother's room and put his new trench coat on him.

"I promise you, I'll never take mine off. I'll never forget how you tried to save the Earth time after time. I'll make sure NOONE forgets you." Unknown to Gaz, her brother heard her promise in the land of the dead and made his own promise, to always watch over her from where he was now. Gaz picked up her brother's lifeless body and took him to the hole she had dug under the tree. She sat him in as carefully as she could and proceeded to fill the hole in. She found a large branch that had fallen from the tree and used it to mark where she had buried her brother until she got around to buying him a tombstone. She cleaned up Dib's room and tried to go to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She went into her brother's room and when she tried to go to sleep in there, it was much easier.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at skool, Gaz did her best to tune everyone out, but when everything they're saying is about your dead brother, it's kind of hard, especially when it's things like, 'he's FINALLY gone!' and "About time!' At lunch she finally snapped.

"What is WRONG with you people? Dib killed himself because of you! And what are you doing, celebrating! If it wasn't for you people, he would still be alive and keeping ZIm at bay! That's right I know Zim's an alien!" Everyone gasped. Gaz thought Zim was an alien? Gaz stormed right over to Zim's table. "Do you guys need proof?" A random kid Gaz didn't even know was the one to speak up.

"Fine! You say he's an alien, prove it!" In one swift motion, before ZIm knew what was happening, Gaz ripped the wig off of Zim's head. Everyone gasped, as the wig moved, two antennae appeared. Zim sighed. he had been exposed. He took out the contact lenses that made his eyes look like human eyes.

"It's true, Zim is an alien." ZIm no longer spoke the way he normally did. He sounded dejected, like he had failed. " Do with me as you see fit. I'm exposed." All the kids wispered to one another. Gaz, on the other hand, grabbed Zim and exited the building. No one tried to stop her. She drug Zim to his base. SHe opened the door and walked in.

"Get yourself a new disguise, I'll come up with a new name for you." Zim just looked at Gaz. "What are you waiting for? You need to hurry. The media will be here soon, you need to get everything together and get out of here!" ZIm sighed.

"Gaz-human, what is the point? I'll just be discovered again. I'm no good at being an Invader, I have failed my Tallests." Gaz kicked at the air.

"Forget the Tallests, you're going to pose as a foreign exchange student and my boyfriend. Do it now, or I'll let them kill you!" Startled by Gaz's harsh tone, ZIm sprang into action. He soon had everything packed. He was weraing a new, black shirt, black pants and a new white wig. GIR was dressed in a brown dog suit now, with no visible zipper or stiching. Gaz walked out the door and motioned for Zim to follow. They walked for a long time before coming to an abandoned house.

"You'll live here, I'll make your new robot parents and your name will be Lux." Zim walked in and started working on unpacking and fixing the place up. It had obviously been a nice house until people had stopped living in it. Before Zim knew it, Gaz was back with two robots, at least, Zim assumed they were robots. They looked like they had pulses.

"Why are you helping me Gaz-human?"

"I promised Dib that noone would forget him, not that I'd make his dream come true. Noone will forget him now. Gaz left. She was soon back home with a new tombstone. She placed it where she had buried her brother. It read: _**Noone believed him until after he was gone, may he rest in peace.**_ Gaz was sure that her brother was proud of her. And he was.

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed my little two chapter story. I left a little to the imagination for you guys. Does Gaz really love Zim? That's up to you.**_


End file.
